Moments
by The Initiate Shadowhunter
Summary: 3.) NaLu. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." ― Sarah Dessen (Multi-Pairing One-Shots/Drabbles)
1. Nightmare (NaLu)

**Hello! New Multi-Pairing story, this one is entitled **_Moments_**. Each chapter is a different couple with the different moment that they fell in love or realized that they were in love. First up; NaLu (:**

**This does start off a little angst-y but I promise that if you hang through till the end all will be made up for… hopefully. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." ― Sarah Dessen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. This wasn't right. He was supposed to protect her... Keep her safe... She wasn't allowed to die!

He needed her like one needed oxygen. She was the light that always shone on him in the darkest of hours.

He ran forward, catching her before her body hit the ground. He was shaking as he held her close, clinging to her pale and fragile body.

"Lucy... Lucy... Lucy..." he repeated the whisper like a mantra into her soft golden locks.

"Please... Just live." The pinkette's voice cracked as tears fell from his eyes, landing on her cold cheek. She smiled up at him, bringing a shaking hand up to his face as she caressed his tanned cheek.

"Natsu, don't cry." she whispered shakily. She had always loved her dragon slayer, and very few times had he actually cried. Her broken and fragile voice caused more tears to slip out of his eyes as he shook. Every woman he ever loved ended up like this... Dying before he could tell her. Maybe he just shouldn't fall in love anymore...

She began to cough and he tightened his grip. As she slowly began to drift, Natsu pulled her closer to him, slowly moving to where his face was millimeters from hers.

"Nat-," she was silenced by his lips draping across hers. She smiled as she lightly kissed him back, a tear slid down her face as she began to feel her final moments eclipse her consciousness.

When they parted he smiled and touched their foreheads against one another.

"I love you, Lucy." He said and she smiled and nodded slowly.

"Natsu... Wake up!" His brows furrowed and he looked at her as though she grew two heads. The moment was the same, her face still in that beautiful heart-aching smile, yet she was telling him to... Wake up?

"Natsu, wake up already!" This time his vision started to swirl before finally he shot upwards into a sitting position.

"LUCY!" His obsidian eyes locked onto her form. She was on her knees on the bed, arms crossed over her scantily clad chest, her hair a mess as she glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I swear, Natsu, if I catch you in my bed one more... Time!" she exclaimed the end as Natsu tackled her into a hug. She awkwardly hugged him and she furrowed her brows.

"Natsu...?" she questioned but silenced herself when she felt something wet hit her shoulder; he was crying.

"What's the matter?" She probed.

"I thought you died. It too that for me to realize..." He pulled back and looked into her warm brown orbs, his eyes brightening with determination.

"Realize what?" Lucy was getting really tired of playing 20 questions with him, and if he didn't tell her soon she _would_ summon out Aquarius, flush him away, and then go back to sleep.

"I love you, Luce." He smiled brightly and her face turned bright red, and she began to stutter like a fish out of water.

"I- you- we- when- WHAT!?" Her yell could be heard all the way at the guild.

Natsu laughed as she fell backwards with her face so red it looked like it was steaming.

"Weirdo." But he knew in that moment, it took that awful nightmare to realize how much he needed her.

He would not let that nightmare come true at the cost of everything.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, there it was ^.^ I hope you liked it!**

**_If you have time, please leave a review! (:_**


	2. Cuddle (ElfEver)

**For ElfEver Week, and it's first prompt: Cuddle. Also, I have this belief that Elfman and Evergreen would watch horror movies despite being terrified of them.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neither would admit that they were scared.

Elfman would never admit that he had screamed like a little girl only fifteen minutes into the movie. That wouldn't be manly, and everybody knew that Elfman Strauss was the manliest man around!

Evergreen would never admit that she was slowly moving closer to Elfman because she was afraid. No, there was no way. Because honestly, how could a brute like him believe he could protect her? And besides, it was just a movie; just a really scary, really gory, really realistic horror flick that Bixslow had told them to watch.

Needless to say, this was the last time that they would _ever_ listen to Bixslow.

In a flash of lightning on screen, the demonic antagonist appeared from thin air behind the main character.

With a loud scream Elfman jumped into Evergreen's arms, and at the same time she had launched herself at him- screaming at the top of her lungs.

In a jumbled mess of limbs they landed in the center of the couch.

"Ow! Watch it you brute!" She yelled with a glare. Elfman huffed, blushing slightly.

"Whatever... This is so not manly..." he muttered, but despite both of their so called "disapproval" of their position neither moved away from the other.

No, in contrary they moved into a more comfortable position, and began to cuddle together while watching the horrifying movie.

And even though neither one could sleep for a week afterward, they sat through the hour and a half long lacrima-TV movie. All because they didn't want to lose the warmth and comfort that the other provided.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**If you have time, please leave a review! (:**_


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is (NaLu)

**"I had spent my whole life feeling homesick. The only difference between the two of us was that I didn't know what or where home was." ― Marian Keyes, Lucy Sullivan Is Getting Married**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It is a known fact that Lucy Heartfilia had run away from her home when she was relatively young; only sixteen years old.

Only a year after that she had a fateful encounter with none other than Natsu Dragneel, who took her to her dream guild; Fairy Tail.

The minute she had the guild stamp placed on her hand she knew- she had come home.

For the first time since she was ten, when her mother passed, she had people to protect, people to look after and love; and in turn they took her in and protected her and loved her.

When Lucy was seventeen, she had found home.

Despite finding this home, though, a small part of her yearned for her past mother. Her mother had always given her a sense of comfort and love that no other had provided.

She knew it was a silly want, and only Loke knew of this and he disagreed with it being silly, but she couldn't help but feel homesick for her mother.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu Dragneel never really had a home when he was young. He didn't live in luxury, and he certainly didn't live in poverty.

He lived in the woods with Igneel. It was a short time compared to his years at Fairy Tail, but in those years he had a home. The large fire dragon was all the home he had ever needed.

Then Igneel left, he just disappeared one day. With the disappearance of Igneel so went the only home the small dragon slayer had ever known.

Eventually he found the Fairy Tail guild, which became both his family and home. But it really never was the same. A small part of him always yearned for the home he had with Igneel; the home he had with his father.

Natsu had always been homesick deep down, always searching for Igneel to reclaim that lost feeling of comfort in his "home".

Then he met Lucy.

And as stories where "boy meets girl" goes, he fell in love. Albeit it was without his knowledge, but the moment she was taken by Phantom Lord he knew- he couldn't loose her.

Loosing Lucy felt like loosing Igneel, plus being stabbed by a hundred of Erza's swords all at once. She was something precious, something he couldn't bare loose.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy," Natsu's voice was more serious than usual, which perhaps was why she snapped her head so quickly in his direction only to nearly collide with the pinkette in the process.

"N-Natsu what's the matter?" The blonde sputtered out.

"Can I... Stay here?" He asked, never breaking eye contact. She blushed furiously but furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, of course you can. Why do you ask?" She asked in confusion.

"I was just curious. This place is like... Where Lucy is at is my home." Lucy swore that she saw the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"W-what?" Her voice rose an octave or two of its own accord.

"You're my home, Luce!" He smiled brightly and hugged her so suddenly she felt her heart might leap out of her chest.

"I... I'm your home?" The curvacious blonde smiled softly at the boy. He could be innocent at moments, and then a giant pervert the next.

"I've always been homesick, ever since Igneel left." She nodded and the two were now laying side by side on her bed, faces inches apart.

"Me too... I was always homesick after mom died. She was my home, my home was always a person; not a place. But now that I'm older and have found the guild, I know that it's my home. That and you, Natsu, when I'm with you I feel safe and comforted like you do when you go home. I knew that you were my home when you saved me from Jose after I jumped off the edge of that prison. I knew you were there... I knew that you'd come for me." She smiled so brightly Natsu felt his own heart beat faster in his chest.

"The only difference between the two of us was that I didn't know what or where home was until recently." She giggled slightly when she felt something brush against her toes. When she looked down at the end of her bed, and there was Happy sleeping soundly and smiling.

Their home was never just a place, it was always each other. And as the saying goes, home is where the heart is.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This was for the bonus NaLu week prompt: school or home. I picked home. I'm not to happy with how this turned out... Oh well...**

_**If you have time, please leave a review!(: **_


End file.
